Judgement with Jarrod
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: Maybelle is a teenage girl on her way to becoming a major criminal. She is remanded into Jarrod's custody and soon finds out that the Barkley family does care about her in more ways than she wants. WARNING: Spanking of a teenager. This is a 'what should have happened' according to me.


**Update: A guest reviewer pointed out that I spelled Jarrod's name wrong. It has been fixed. I think I caught them all. I usually research better, but I guess it got away from me that time.**

 **I am still working on my other stories, but work has gotten the best of me lately. Also, any one-shot has been written and re-written for a while now even though it is short.**

 **WARNING: There is always going to be some form of discipline in my stories. There will be times of talk of spanking or actual spanking.**

 **This is a** **short** **one-shot of what I would have liked to have happened in this episode. It has been playing around in my mind for years.**

 *****I own NOTHING but the 'what happened next' or what I think should have happened.**

 *****Dialogue from the episode** _ **Judgement in Heaven**_ **will be in italics.**

* * *

 **Judgement with Jarrod**

* * *

***Jarrod asks Maybelle Williams if she was really concerned for Audra when Maybelle saved Audra from getting trampled by a horse. Of course Maybelle denies being helpful…***

" _ **Are you gonna' take me back to jail or are we just going to stand here talking?"**_ Maybelle denies Jarrod's comments with sarcasm.

" _ **You know something Little Lady? You're right. It doesn't do any good to talk to you. What you really need is to be turned over my knee and your backside tanned until you can't…"**_ Jarrod did not mean to carry out the threat, but was very tempted. He hoped she'd listen to reason.

" _ **You try it Mister!"**_ Of course, Maybelle's pride would not allow her to admit she cared about anyone.

" _ **Don't tempt me!"**_ Jarrod was getting very frustrated.

" _ **You touch me, just you touch me!"**_ Maybelle was getting nervous, but would not let Jarrod know as she was swinging the water ladle at him.

Jarrod could see Maybelle was getting nervous when she picked up the water ladle she had just enjoyed cool water from.

"You know what Little Lady? I don't like your tone or your threating gesture."

"You know what Mister? I don't care what you like or don't like."

Jarrod could tell that Maybelle was testing him to see if he and the rest of the Barkleys really cared about her as they said they did.

To Maybelle, most rich people only wanted to help to make themselves feel better. It was Christmas and the Barkleys were probably only being charitable because of the sentimentality of the season.

"I think it is time for you to realize that people genuinely care about you." Jarrod's eyebrow lifted.

* * *

***As Maybelle is threatening to hit Jarrod with the water ladle, instead of Jarrod picking Maybelle up and dumping her in the water trough...*** Jarrod grabs Maybelle by the wrist and begins dragging her to the nearest bench next to the barn.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Lawyer! I am going to get you for this if it's the last thing I do!" Maybelle realized that she had just called Jarrod's bluff and he was about to show her that he had not been bluffing.

"You need to quit reading so many dime novels." Jarrod rolled his eyes as he pulled Maybelle over his knees.

Of course Maybelle fought the impending spanking.

Jarrod settled her by giving her one very hard swat on her jean covered backside.

"You will get still and accept what you have coming."

Maybelle fought back anyway.

Jarrod spied a piece of shingle on the ground next to him. He picked it up and began paddling Maybelle with full force.

When Maybelle felt the first swat of the shingle, it was like no other feeling she had ever had. She was raised to be tough. Surely this little spanking would be over soon and without much effect. She was wrong.

"Owww! Let me up! You have no right!"

"You have been remanded into my custody and are a minor. I am a lawyer. I believe I know my rights." Jarrod never stopped paddling his naughty charge as he explained. "You will learn to be more grateful and that we really care about you."

After more swats, the words and the spanking were finally starting to settle in. Maybelle began to cry.

When Jarrod could tell that Maybelle was truly contrite, he let her up and then pulled her into a hug.

Maybelle tried to pull away, but Jarrod was having none of it.

"Oh no Little Lady, you will have to let me finish my job as your guardian. This is the aftercare that goes along with the discipline."

Maybelle melted into Jarrod's arms and cried a little more. As she rubbed her backside she pouted. "Did you have to take your guardianship so seriously?"

"Yes I did. You refuse to show that you care. If you didn't care, you would have let Audra get hurt. Admit what this whole family sees."

"And what is that?"

"That you are a good person. You need to start believing it."

Maybelle did not know what to say.

Jarrod broke the silence by using his best 'Pappy' voice. **_"Now you go on and get in the house and change your clothes for dinner."_**

 ** _"I hope we're having some more of that smoked ham."_**

Jarrod stared at Maybelle as she went to the house. He shook his head. "Teenagers!" He wasn't crazy enough to think that they wouldn't have more troubles with Maybelle before it was all over with, but he knew that his family would be there for her if need be. Nick included.


End file.
